See You Later
by WindowChild
Summary: Percy and Grover have a heart-to-heart before Percy leaves for college. Written for PowerofWord12's Fanfiction Olympics.


A/N: It seems every time I write a fic, I spend the author's note apologizing for my absence. Well. I am very, very sorry for the delay in my fics. If anyone actually still follows my work, I know you're probably pissed at me. I am really, honestly, entirely sorry for that. My life's just been hell lately, and I haven't found so much time for fanfiction. Anyway, this story is for PowerofWord12's Percy Jackson Fanfiction Olympics! Yay!

"Is that everything?"

"Yeah, I think so." Percy smiled into the sun, squinting at the late-August light. "And let me guess, you checked the cabins a million times?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Twice each, gods, Percy. We're going to be gone for six months, minimum. We can't exactly come back if we forget anything, can we?" She eyed him forcefully, and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say, Annabeth. You basically packed my bags, so..." She cut him off with a slap on the shoulder and kiss on his cheek, shaking her head all the while.

"Seaweed Brain, how are you ever going to survive without me?"

"My school's only twenty minutes away from Stamford, Annabeth. I think I'll be okay," he scoffed.

"And what's the name of your school again?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Percy stopped, scratching his head in thought. "... Huh, that's funny... I can't remember it. Something with University in it?" His reddened cheeks betrayed that he wasn't kidding, and Annabeth drummed her fingers lightly against his shoulder.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked, smiling. "Anyway, I'll meet you at the car in ten minutes, don't be late. Bye guys!" Annabeth waved out at the camp, receiving a sea of nods and shouts in return. They'd exchanged their true goodbyes this morning, but of course no one could stop Chiron from leading the dramatic sendoff. Most campers hovered respectfully in the background, a subtle reminder of past years.

"See you in a second," Percy replied. Suitcase in hand, she walked out of the gates without a backwards glance. He marveled silently at her confidence, her ability to just cut ties with her home. Of course, they would be back. And of course, Annabeth probably felt more nervous and upset than she let on, but still... he found it disconcerting.

"So… six months minimum, huh?" Grover emerged from the crowd, his face as acne-pitted as ever. In all their time at Camp, Grover was the one constant. The one guy who never changed on them. "That's a long time."

Percy shrugged, oblivious to the way his friend's hands shook. "Yeah, well, it's across the country. Plus, we're going to be swamped with work. Well, at least Annabeth is." He put up his hands, as if in surrender. "Not like I can make her travel all the way across the country when she's got essays and… whatever else it is you do in college."

Grover shifted sideways, nodding a bit too quickly. "So when am I going to see you again?" he asked finally, his voice scratchy. "I mean, I know you told Chiron you'd be back next summer, as counselors and everything, but what about… what about…" he stopped talking, and Percy squinted in confusion.

"Hey, are you okay, man?" The crowd of demigods had filtered back, leaving the two best friends alone. Grover squirmed around uncomfortably before turning back to Percy, his expression too sad for words.

"I…" Grover's eyes welled up suddenly, surprising Percy. He'd always known Grover was sentimental, but he'd thought this was a happy day. Hadn't they not expected Percy to get into college? Hadn't they always talked about what this would be like, being independent from their parents and their childhoods? A thought nagged at Percy. Had Grover been in on those conversations? Had they included him? He couldn't be sure.

"Listen man," Percy said, fumbling with his zipper. "We'll be back for vacation, I swear. Spring break, you know? Christmas too. And you can come visit us, maybe if – "

"You know I can't do that," Grover replied. "I can't just pick up and leave. Not like you guys can." Maybe he meant it as an innocent remark, but the words rang with bitterness. Resentment. Grover always seemed like such a happy-go-lucky guy… what was going on here?

"Hey… what's wrong with you?" Percy asked. He tried his hardest not to sound angry, but he couldn't help it. This was their big day, and it was hard enough. Why did Grover have to make it harder? "You – you know, Grover, this isn't easy for me," he said, nearly spitting as he spoke, "but I'm doing it. I'm doing it for Annabeth, and for my mom and Paul. Don't you get that?" He stopped short when Grover's tears spilled down his cheeks, his anger fading slowly. Still, this wasn't fair. Why did Grover have to make today about himself?

"You'd do anything for Annabeth, wouldn't you?" Grover asked. He paused, and the two boys – men now, really – stared each other down. Grover cracked first, and spun away to wipe his eyes. "I don't mean to get so emotional on you," he said quietly, "or to make this more difficult, it's just… I can't remember the last time it was just the two of us. I can't even remember the last time we hung out." He stopped, folding his arms. "I want to be happy for you Percy, I really do, but it's hard for me sometimes. You have this big future ahead of you, and… and I'm going to be stuck here forever." His voice broke, and he went on in a rush. "Besides Percy, I'm going to miss you." He stopped, composure tremulous, and kept his gaze locked on Percy.

There was a long moment, and then Percy sighed. He should have known. He should have been a better friend. He should have seen that, even though Grover still had the acne and the hat and the easy-going personality, he had changed too. He had grown more serious, turned graver with some of the deaths they'd seen. And, somewhere along the way, he and Percy had grown apart. They hadn't meant it to happen, but it had. And now… "I'm sorry, Grover," Percy said, desperately trying to swallow his own emotion. "You know, I never meant to…" His hands waved about his sides, expressing something he couldn't put into words. He reached forward then, enveloping his friend in a completely un-manly, sans pat-on-the-back, kind of hug. When they pulled away, both had tears in their eyes.

"Annabeth's going to kill me if I don't go to the car," Percy said softly. "But – but hey man, I promise you I'll be in touch. And… and we really will be back soon." He gave a sheepish grin, eyes still glistening. "Wish me luck, okay? I'll need it."

Grover paused but shook his head, smiling sadly all the while. "You don't need luck. You're Percy Jackson. It doesn't matter if you suck at school, or – or whatever else you think is wrong with you. Everything will work out. I just know it."

"Yeah?"

Grover's chest welled up with warmth, proud that he had brought Percy confidence. "Yeah," he said definitively, nodding. "It will." They smiled at one another, both silent. "Now go get in that car," he said. "You don't want to ruin your first day of college by dying at Annabeth's hand."

Percy laughed. "You're right, I don't." They stood awkwardly a second longer, and Percy gathered up his bags. "So… see you later, I guess. Right?"

Grover nodded. "Yeah. See you later, Percy."


End file.
